Withered Flowers
by Pochettino
Summary: You have always known that she was such a delicate little flower. That's why you promised to protect her. But you're afraid that you might have just broke her instead. Rin x Shiemi oneshot.


_Since the beginning, It always had been your fault._

White hot fury was coursing painfully in your veins, pumping your blood as if it was acid slowly burning your flesh away. You gritted your teeth, taut muscles forming a tight fist until your nails punctured the delicate tissue of your palms, pure crimson blood started to seep through the crescent wound and dripped onto the clean white hospital floor.

Somehow you wanted to laugh in irony. It's a wonder how could a monstrosity like you have such pure red colored blood and soft pale human flesh. Just like a wolf in a lamb's clothing.

It made you looked like a normal human. It even made you _feel_ like one.

Your blood should have been pitch black. Black like your nature, black like your heart. Everything about you were stained with the demon's essence, and you could not deny it.

You had hurt _her_. You had hurt Shiemi, and you couldn't possibly have any excuses over that single fact.

And now, look at her condition. Lying weakly on the hospital's bed, eyes closed as if she was sleeping soundly. Her skin was so pale, even if you compared it with her natural pale complexion. Because when she was awake, she always had this peach-pink tint of happiness that adorned her cheeks, making it simply glowed in your eyes. But now the color was drained from her, and now she was plainly white.

White like _death_.

You wanted to slap yourself for thinking such an awful thing. But you knew that she could really _die_, if not for your little brother help in containing your disgusting blue flame.

She had tried to snap you out of it. She had risked her life to save you from your own stupid rage. She had tried to help _you_, the offspring of Satan himself, the Ruler of Gehenna.

And what have you done to her...?

Ugly ugly charcoal burns were everywhere on her beautiful ephemeral skin. Several bruises with the hideous color of purple, black, yellow and blue could also be seen on her arms and legs, ruining her flawless appearance. She was broken, and it had been _you_ who broke her.

You're the one who had burnt her, sizzling her flesh as if you're roasting a barbecue. After all, you **do** know how to cook, don't you...? You knew very well how to cook a meat. How to make it rare, medium rare, well done, and so on.

So how did it feel, huh..? Burning your own fucking _friend_...?

You, Rin Okumura, had been the one who hurt her until she was in this miserable state. And how dare you still call her your friend, you fiend...?

How could you do this, after all that she had done to you...? How could you after she had accepted you, regardless of who you are...?

You knew she had always been such a delicate flower. With such small and soft petals and pastel color, and lifting sweet sweet fragrance. She was a one-of-a-kind flower. She was _your_ flower, and yours alone.

She had embraced you with her warmness. With her pure white innocent smile that seemed to light your tiny dark world. She said that she loved you. She said that... She said that you're her _best friend_.

It might have been weird, but if you were blushing when she said that she loved you, then you were nearly bursting into tears when she said that you were her friend.

It was _warm_. So warm that you wanted to cry.

Real tears are starting to trickle down your cheeks right now, as you keep on watching her sleeping face. "Shiemi..." You whispered hoarsely, barely able to speak words out from your mouth without choking on your breath.

You know she could not hear you. She was sleeping, just like a sleeping beauty that she was. She was sleeping so peacefully―_too_ peacefully that if it weren't from the rise and fall breathing movements from her chest, you would have thought that she was dead.

"Hey, Shiemi..." You whispered once more, silently that a miracle would happen, and she would open those beautiful orbs of her and look at you with them. Tears are now streaming down your face, but you didn't care.

No-one was going to see your tears except her.

"Please... Please wake up..Please wake up and tell me that you're okay..."

Because you were sure that you would die if she was not going to be okay.

She just meant that much to you.

But she didn't reply to your pleas. She didn't even move an inch of her muscles. She just lied down in her bed, looking weak and powerless in your eyes. But what do you expect...? For her to suddenly recovered...? For God to give His mercy to _you_, the child of demon...?

It was so stupid of you.

You collapsed on your knees, the edge of the bed supporting your arms as you sobbed for your loved one. It hurt so much. Your black heart was aching so much, that you simply couldn't stand it again. It was a dull sting at first, but slowly and surely it evolved into an indescribable pain, gnawing onto your sinful soul, killing you slowly from the inside.

It hurt too much that you wanted to die.

"Please... Don't cry..."

"Eh...?"

You're hurting so much that you're now imagining her voice. She was still sleeping on the damnable bed, so it couldn't possibly had been her.

But you had hoped all the same anyway. That's how much of an idiot you are.

"Please, don't cry Rin... It's not your fault..."

You choked on your breath. It was so like _her_ to not putting blame on others. To comfort others even though she herself was hurting. You were sure he would never meet anyone that's as kind as her.

You wouldn't want her to worry you in this state. You have to be strong. For yourself, and also for her as well.

You finally stood up, wiping the last remnants of your tears as you looked at her sleeping face once more. You reached out your hand, as if you wanted to touch her and to make sure that she is _alive_, and that you haven't lose her yet.

You held it midair. A few centimeters from her peaceful face.

You withdrew it. Because you were not sure that you were ready to touch her again. Because you were afraid that you were going to break her again if you did so much as touching her.

"Goodbye Shiemi. I'll see you real soon, 'kay..?" You breathed to her as you turned around and walk out from the room.

You didn't turn around even for once, as you looked at the future and promise to be stronger. So that you won't hurt her again.

Your mind had urged you to turn around and go back to her, to seek comfort in her serene face and stayed. But you didn't listen. You kept on walking in a steady pace, determined to look forward and make her proud.

_And to you, it was like the sweetest victory you have ever tasted._

* * *

><p>AN: The first time I tried to write in a second point of view, lol. So I hope it's not too crappy. Oh yeah, I almost forgot...

**Disclaimer: I don't own ao exo.**

****There, I've put on the disclaimer, so no-one will complain, lol. Anyways, thanks for reading! And please do review! Flames are welcomed, but I'd prefer not, teehee. :p

Best regards, Santa Kim_  
><em>


End file.
